Quest to Deltora: The Book of Life
by Reika Aoyama
Summary: There's a secret city in Deltora and Lief is out to find it. What happens if he meets a girl who claims she came from that certain city? And what's with her and this "Book of Life?" Lief X OC
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Of all the days Cassandra wanted to disappear then and there, it just had to be now. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'Oh joy,' she thought. Her reflection showed a girl with short blonde hair and dull emerald eyes. At first, she was tempted to fix a stray strand of her hair in place. But then, why fix your hair when you could get the morgue to do it for you?

Yes. Cassandra Alison is going to end her life. No, she wasn't afraid of dying. She had planned this carefully since the start of her freshman year. "I do not belong here," she whispered. "Nor do I have the right to stay here."

Cassandra is not your average student. She came from the country of Rald, the most powerful and influential country there is. Surrounded by the great wall that has been created and maintained by magic, Rald was unbeatable. The smartest girl in her year, she has it all – well, almost – beauty, brains, and talent. It is a mystery why she wants to end her perfect life.

"Miss Cassandra Alison! Open up this door right now. Or else I will have no choice but to open it by force." It was her governess, Miss Jane. Cassandra could her more footsteps coming. 'I _have _to do it now.' She drew her dagger from her side and shakily put it on her wrist.

"Alison, listen to me," a voice rang through her ears. "You can't die now. There's still the Book of Life to search for." The voice sounded like it came from her head, not from the outside.

"What in the name of Merlin is the Book of Life?" she asked aloud, slicing her wrists slowly until blood oozed out from them. 'Ah, blood, the sweetest thing to sacrifice.'

"**Nepo rood**!" she heard Miss Jane say. It was too late though, by the time they entered the room, Cassandra already lay pale and motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

After a day and a half of looking after Cassandra, Miss Jane already prepared for the worst. "My dear Cassandra simply cannot die," she confided to Cassandra's mother, Catherine, while they were in the garden.

"Yes, she is not dead, Jane. Ill-fortune won't befall on her until she is of age," Catherine replied, straightening the ruffles of her dress

"But ill-fortune _can_ be stopped as soon as she finds the Book of Life," Jane pondered for a while, thinking about the dangers Cassandra would then have to face.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Catherine asked, "What could have led my dear Cassandra to end her life? She hasn't got any problems as far as I've heard of."

Jane looked at Catherine. "Could it be someone's stopping her from finding the Book?" she asked in a low voice, fearing that someone might overhear her speak.

"I'm afraid so, Jane. But nobody knew that she is the one who'll look for the Book. Nobody else knew except you, Arthur, and me."

A servant came rushing to them with joy in her face. "Your Majesty! The princess! She's awake!"

Catherine was overwhelmed. "Cassandra is awake! We must hurry! Tell the chef to cook her favourite meal." She ran to Cassandra's room, followed by Jane.

"Catherine, have our ears not deceived us? The Book of Life can now be found," Jane smiled to her.

"I wish she's in good condition. She must be trained immediately, Jane. I believe it is wrong to keep her in the Academy any longer. Who knows what might happen to her next."

They arrived in Cassandra's room and heard her melodious laugh. "Ha-ha! You're kidding me, right? The Book of Life has been burnt long ago."

Catherine eyes widened. "How did she know about that book?" she whispered to Jane, who was shock herself.

"The secret has been well kept since her birth. It is best to know who she's talking to and ask." Jane slowly peered into Cassandra's room and saw no one else except the princess.

"Miss Jane, you know it's rude to peek at others without their notice," Cassandra reminded. "You told me that."

Jane opened the door and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Cassandra. I just thought that we might interrupt your conversation."

"You haven't interrupted anything," Cassandra replied. "It's just that... this voice in my head has been telling me that there's this Book of Life I need to search for." She looked at her wrists, now covered with bandages.

Catherine took her daughter's hand in hers. "Tell me, Cassandra. Why have you done this?" She asked warmly.

Cassandra hesitated for a moment. She knew her parents won't really believe her if she told the truth: that she didn't belong in the Academy. But, they wouldn't believe her if she told a lie either. It was like being between the Devil and the deep blue sea.

'It is always best to tell the truth,' she reminded herself. "I feel like I don't belong here, Mother," she started. "There's always this uncanny feeling like I'm being watched."

Catherine stared at her daughter. "I believe it's time for you to know the truth, Cassandra. We cannot keep it from you any longer."

"What truth?" Cassandra asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Belt of Deltora?" Jane asked.

Cassandra nodded. "It's that belt with the seven stones on it. It is worn by the kings of Deltora. The stones were acquired when their first king, Adin, persuaded the seven tribes to give him their stone to promote peace."

Catherine was impressed. "I believe you really did study our history. Do you know anything else?"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded enthusiastically. "Deltora stands for Diamond, Emerald, Lapis lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, and Amethyst. It is separated into two parts: Del on the East and Tora on the West."

"Yes, you are right indeed. Our country, Rald, is part of Deltora. Though the king, Lief, doesn't know about this yet. It is because we are invisible to them through the magic bestowed on us. But, your father and I believe that it is time to look for the Book of Life," Catherine explained.

"The Book of Life," Cassandra repeated. "I've heard of that from the Voice."

"The Book of Life holds our country's strongest secrets. Unfortunately, it has been 'burnt'. After a few years of search, we found out that it has been stolen by one of the Shadow Lord's alliances. We want to have it back, but if we step out of the barrier, our bodies won't survive."

"So, who's going to look for it?"

"You are," Catherine replied. "You were born outside the barrier. It was a wish from your late grandfather. He said it's the only way a person from Rald can take the Book of Life back. I know it's going to be hard for you, Cassandra. But, your father and I already talked about this. He trusts you. I trust you. We both know you can do it."

"Mother," Cassandra said. "I know it's going to be tough, and I'm afraid to go out there. But," she trailed off.

"What's the matter Cassandra?"

"But what if King Lief sees me? I've heard all the kings knew every single person coming in and out of their kingdom."

"That is going to happen one in a million. But, just to keep safe, tell him you have been sent by Fleur Rald. Tell him about your quest and our people. Do not speak to him of your name though. Make up a name if he insists, which I doubt."

"Oh, Mother dear. When shall I start my journey?" Cassandra sat up from her bed and started to stand up. Catherine stopped her.

"Not now, perhaps tomorrow."

Jane interrupted. "She has not trained yet! It would be impossible for her to survive the outside world without knowing at least self-defence."

Catherine raised her hand to stop her. "I believe that it is so. But if the Voice has been talking to her, then she won't be in any danger as such."


End file.
